Fireworks
by ButterfingerBarsAreAwesome
Summary: Happy Brittana fourth of July! Fireworks and stuff. Review please.


**Hope everyone has had/is having/is about to have an EPIC 4****th**** of July! I just watched some lame-ass sparkler shit but it inspired me, so you know what that means…fics, haha :P I'm taking advantage of my day off from my new crazy life to write some major stuff. Hope you enjoy. Review if possible.**

It's close to eight when Santana's phone buzzes, a picture of Brittany in her Cheerios uniform popping up on the screen along with the words "Britt-Britt 3." She smiles and answers.

"Hey."

"Come see the fireworks!" Brittany's excitement is infectious. "My parents spent like a gazillion bucks on them and they're _super_ awesome."

Santana laughs, happiness rising inside of her. "I'm coming, Britty," she says as she hangs up.

She tells her parents where she's going; they don't mind, only telling her to be safe and not light too many at once or get too close or catch her hair on fire. She agrees with a roll of her eyes, wishing they would come but knowing they're not into stuff like that, especially if it involves talking to people.

She tries to tell herself she's driving instead of walking so she'll get there quicker but she can't deny the fact that she's just lazy. But she _will_ be there sooner, so maybe there's a benefit to laziness after all.

She pulls up into the driveway behind Brittany's mom's Prius, careful not to bump the back fender like she did to her father's car once, and jumps out, kicking the door closed behind her. She jogs around to the front of the house where the fireworks are being set off on the wide road, and rounds the corner of the house just as a huge rocket is launched, nearly blinding her with the huge burst of light that explodes twenty feet from her face. She blinks stupidly for a few seconds before there's a squeal and two very familiar arms are wrapped around her, squeezing her so tight she can barely breathe.

"Santana!" Brittany shouts, pecking her cheek. "You're here! We have a couple medium-sized ones left before the _huge_ one. It's called a Goblin Castle or something."

Santana chuckles a little, happy to be here with Brittany. "Sounds great, Britty," she says quietly, her huge smile matching Brittany's. She reaches up for a quick kiss which turns into more because Brittany tastes like soda and peanuts and whenever she's hyper her kisses are _really_ good. She only pulls away, red-faced, when one of Brittany's many relatives taps her on the shoulder, telling her to come light more fireworks because everyone else is too chicken to go anywhere near them. Brittany's ears are a little pink, but she tangles her fingers with Santana's and leads her toward the ring of explosives. Santana stops a few feet away, however, and Brittany is brought up short. She turns back expectantly, but Santana shakes her head.

"You can light them, but no way am I going to," she says, letting go of Brittany's hand.

Brittany laughs. "Come on, all you do is light the fuse and run," she says.

"You go and I'll watch," Santana says, stepping back to a safe distance. Brittany laughs again and bounds forward, grabbing a lighter off the ground and flicking it on. With a glance at Santana, she bends to light the fuse, and as soon as it starts to fizz, turns and sprints away. She's wearing shorts, and Santana can't stop staring at her legs until Brittany comes up to her and forces her to look at the firework that's now popping and exploding nearby. She reluctantly turns to glance at it, knowing that Brittany is a much better view.

"Aren't they pretty?" Brittany says, and Santana turns back to her, watching the way her eyes glimmer with the flashing lights and her feet dance in place in her excitement.

"Nothing on you," she says shyly, and her heart feels like one of those damn Junebug firecrackers when Brittany turns to smile softly at her, taking Santana's hands in hers. They're behind everyone else, and no one's paying any attention, so Brittany sneaks another kiss. They stop when they hear the firework begin to fizzle out, and pretend like they haven't just been making out for five minutes.

"You're helping me light the finale," Brittany says, and there's a rather frightening gleam I her eye that Santana is wary of.

"No way."

"Yes, you are. Stop arguing."

"Brittany, I'm _not_ lighting the damn firework. You do it."

Brittany crosses her arms, staring Santana down. "If you won't help me, I'm not lighting it," she says, and can't resist a grin at the mortified look on Santana's face when she realizes everyone is staring at them.

"_Fine_," Santana hisses. "But I swear to God, Brittany, if all my hair gets burned off I'm blaming you."

Brittany's grin grows as she drags Santana by the hand over to the firework tower. Santana stands back while Brittany checks it over, and jumps when the lighter is extended to her, shaking her head furiously. "Come on," Brittany beseeches. "You haven't lit one yet and this is the _last one_. Plus, it's super awesome. And I'm not going to let it eat you," she snickers. Santana huffs out in annoyance.

"Fine," she says again, and grabs the lighter.

"Need help with the lighter?" Brittany asks.

"I know how to use a lighter," Santana says indignantly, but if embarrassed when she can't get the damn thing to catch. She feels Brittany come behind her, placing her hands over Santana's and flicking the lighter on, ignoring Santana's sigh of irritation. She guides the flame toward the fuse and hold it for a moment until it catches.

"Okay, now run," she laughs, and Santana almost falls trying to spin and flee. Brittany dashes after her, tackling her to the grass on the lawn. "You have to _watch_ them!" she giggles, pinning Santana down. "You can't _just_ run."

Santana can't resist a laugh, and she also can't resist pulling Brittany down for a kiss. The firework begins to explode as they lie together in the grass, and they kiss and kiss, not caring about watching anymore, too caught up in each other. When they break apart, they glance together at the road, where the last of the firework is screeching into the sky. It's beautiful: red, green, purple, and white stars and sparklers explode in every direction, and mini rockets shoot into the sky with loud squeals. They just stare for a minute before Brittany looks back down at Santana.

"Best Fourth ever," she grins.

"And why would that be?" Santana asks, smirking a little.

"Because you're here with me to see this awesomeness," Brittany says softly. "And I love you, by the way," she adds.

"I love you too," Santana says, her heart melting all over again at her girlfriend's cuteness, and pulls her down for another kiss.


End file.
